pirate of etheria challenge
by Jaguarian76
Summary: I am a french guy who want to see a crossover between those two universes, I posted here a challenge/request of how i would like the crossover to be (i could try to writte my own in french and English but i am a bit lazy)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, I am Jaguarian76 a french fanfiction writter on " "; I want to post a crossover betwen She-ra and One piece but if i writte one it would be in french, so here is my proposition : I will **try**to writte this crossover in french (and maybe in English but I am a bit lazy so you should not hope it) however anyone can use my ideas and writte his own version of the crossover.

My idea of the crossover is this :

After he became the pirate king and that his nakamas realised their deams, luffy dies (you can choose how he died and to writte it or not, in my version he dies because of the years he lost by using iwankof hormones and the same ill that was Killing gold Roger) and reborn in the horde as one of the children, even if he miss his friends he is happy to know that they fulfillerd their dreams so he is exited to discover a new land; as a kid he is in the same groupe that Adora and Catra; he spent time with them and they become his sisters (he stole alcool from the kitchen and share it with his team); Luffy is the strongest of his group but he did not get promoted because he is like he was in his pevious life : a gentle pirate who do what he wants and no one can stop him.

Luffy followed Adora to the whispering woods where she found the sword and met Glimmer, when he and Adora went to thaymor Luffy is chocked to discover that the horde was lying to him for years (he believed them because he is Luffy) when the army come to the village, Luffy used his conqueror Haki to stop them but because of that Hordack learnt that Luffy had a link with another world so he wants to capture him; Luffy told to Adora and Queen Angella that he did not want to join the rebellion because that would turn him into a hero however Angella conviced him to join them by promising to him that he will get all the meat he wants (And she will realise that it was a big mystake), this is the beginning of the new Journey of luffy where he will also trys to become the pirate king of etheria.

What i want to see :

\- Luffy does not have his devil fruit powers (Sorry but i don not see how he could have his powers if he is in a new body because of his reincarnation) and he is weaker but he can still use his haki so he is still very strong

\- Luffy can use Haki

\- Luffy is in awe when he see that the horde has a laser canon.

\- his personality is the same than in the manga.

\- he will try to recruit : Catra, Rogelio, Kyle, Lonnie and eventually Scorpia in his new crew because since he grow up with them he saw them as his nakamas

\- Luffy will have his Jolly roger that someone of the rebellion drew for him and he will try to have his own ship

\- Luffy must be like a brother to Adora and Catra because he was nice to her.

\- Hordack know about the world of one piece so he wants to capture Luffy because he thinks that Luffy is the key to dimmension travel

\- luffy have to be at the princess prom where he will be friendly with Catra and Scorpia

\- If Luffy go to the first ones' temple then Adora and Catra will see his previous life.

Optional ;

\- you can give to luffy his powers back but you will have to explain how and if it is because there are devils fruits in etheria then the Horde should have some of them too.

\- Adora former teamates are stronger because Luffy taught them some tricks about the Haki

\- Seahawk is jealous of Luffy because he Believe Luffy about his adventures and that he was a captain

\- Some princess are in love with Luffy but he do not know it (i like that Luffy ignore women)

\- Luffy former teamates from the horde can join him or not that is the descision of the writter

That is all the idea i have for a crossover betwen she-ra and one piece but if you writte one you can do everything you want it to be, I really wanted to see a crossover like this so i hope that someone will try to writte this crossover.

* * *

Sorry if my grammar is bad but i know that a lot of people on use English so i thought that it would be better to post my request in english


	2. Chapter 2

I wanter to warn you that i posted a chapter of the crossover, maybe it won't be good but i just wanted a crossover betwen these two shows like i did.

But anyone can try the challenge, i would like if someone use my idea


End file.
